Rico Rodriguez VS Nathan Spencer
Description They take up their arms. They liberate. They grapple around. Which anti-oppression hero will triumph the other? Intro Wiz: Viva la revolucion. A Spanish word meaning-. Boomstick: Off with the head of the bitch ass autocrats! Wiz: ...Sure. Close enough. *Clears throat* The regimes may oppress the people with an iron fist, but just one spark can start the blaze of revolution. Boomstick: And by blaze, we mean taking up your arms. Because how else will you get your human rights back? Protesting?! Nobody's that nice! Wiz: And today, we're pitting two of gaming's deadliest heroes of revolution. Boomstick: Rico Rodriguez, the Dictator Removal Specialist with a Just Cause Wiz: And Nathan Rad Spencer, the armed and dangerous Bionic Commando. Boomstick: Let's get this show on the road, because this is going to be one hell of a Death Battle! Wiz: I'm Wizard. Boomstick: And I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who will win... a DEATH BATTLE. Rico Rodriguez brings the thunder to Death Battle Boomstick: Aah, tropical islands. The perfect place to escape to from fustration, like my ex-wife. Wiz: Indeed. Everyone wants a vacation, and why not? It's got lovely landscapes, clean air, clear and sunny skies, and the beautiful blue sea. Boomstick: Man, I'd kill for a ticket to that. Wiz: Well... what if I told you there's one catch: some of these "paradises" are actually run by oppressive regimes. Boomstick: Yep. No matter how lovely the place is, these dickheads ruined the fun all together. Someone needed to get rid of them before there won't be a vacation at all. Wiz: That's when the Agency comes in, a covert limb of the C.I.A.; bent on protecting the free world by overthrowing corrupt heads of states. And also to control resources and advanced technology, but we'll get to that later. Boomstick: And they couldn't do most of the ass kicking without their best agent: Rico Rodriguez Background Full Name: Rico Rodriguez Aliases: Scorpio, Dictator Removal Specialist, Aquila, Da Vinci of Violence Age: 50 years Height: 6 ft Weight: 180 lbs Mentor: Thomas Sheldon Father: Miguel Rodriguez Birthday: January 25, 1968 Birth Place: Mexico Grew Up in Medici Former Agency Operative and Race Car Driver Army of Chaos Founding Leader An Excellent Hacker, Stuntman, Marksman, Pilot, and Driver Likes Causing Chaos... a Lot Hates Ninjas Probably Delivered from Birth by Michael Bay Wiz: Throughout his childhood, Rico grew up in Medici. Where he became a racer and befriended his future ally Mario. Not Nintendo's Mario, Mario Frigo. Boomstick: *Sarcasm* Because that's not confusing at all. Popup: Rico's driving skills were once mediocre, but he exponentially improved overtime. Wiz: Things were looking up to Rico. Until both his parents died during General Di Ravello's coup on Medici. Boomstick: Man, why do so many backstories involve parents getting killed? Wiz: After the death of his parents and escaping the incident, Rico met Thomas Sheldon, a long time member of the Agency. Sheldon took the young Rico under his wing, ultimatly became his mentor. Boomstick: And a damn good one too. Good old Tom taught Rico the ways of combat and espionage in the Agency, molding him into the most badass man in the world! Wiz: You sound pretty exited today. Boomstick: Hell yeah! Rico's one of my goddamn heroes! I'm talking about his time in the games! Wiz: Right. Rico eventually became the spear head of the Agency, successfuly liberating several nations from tyranny. Boomstick: How? By blowing shit up of course! See?! This is why he's one of my heroes, he loves weapons and stuff that blows up, just like me! Wiz: Knowing you, I'm not surprised. Unforntunaly, Rico's relationship with the Agency strained when he destroyed all of Panau's oil reserve to prevent a possible 3rd World War. Boomstick: But he's not done with causing chaos yet. He soon went back to his home Medici to get his revenge on the Castro-like guy who killed his parents in the first place. Aah, nothing taste better than sweet, sweet revenge. Just like my chicken ritual in honor of my grand pappy Boomstick. Wiz: Right.... Unfortunaly, Rico discovered the shocking truth from the defeated Di Ravello. Boomstick: Yeah, turns out Rico's father is the leading scientist behind Project Illapa, a seceret project that can control the weather using some sort of sciency do hickey. Wiz: Originally not meant to be weaponized, it was so under the orders of Oscar Espinosa and the Agency themselves. As a result, Rico's father refused to take part in the project any longer, and then his death was arranged. Boomstick: Pretty pissed about it, he traveled to Solis, where the project is. With some help and some ass wooping, he finally killed that dickhead Espinosa liberated Solis, and destroyed the project before it was sold to the Agency. Wiz: In response, the Agency attempted to kill Rico and his mentor Sheldon, which failed, and successfully salvaged what's left of Project Illapa enough to rebuild it. With the Agency themselves becoming his new threat, Rico swore to take them down once and for all. Arsenal AR Lens - Provides H.U.D. - Can Analyse Vehicles, Weapons, and Infrastructures Grappler - Grapple/Magnetic Harpoon, can be Used as a Whip to Send Back Grenades - Onboard Computer G.P.S. and can Connect to Computers - Retractors Effect (Pulse, Deactivate, Snap), Minimum Length (Long, Short), Power Yank (None, Soft, Extreme), Retract Speed (Slow, Medium, Fast) - Airlifters (Helium, Hydrogen), Armor (Fragile, Invulnerable to Enemies, Invulnerable to Rico, Indestructible), Locomotion (Float, Guided, Follow), Peak Altitude (5 m, 10 m, 15 m, Infinite), Peak Effect (Hover, Pop) - Boosters Effect (Deactivate, Overclock), Directional (Lateral + Up, Horizontal, No Limits), Burnout Time (2 sec, 5 sec, 10 sec, 15 sec, 30 sec), Acceleration (Slow, Medium, Fast), Orientation (No Mods, Away from Rico's Sights, Away from other End) Parachute - Reusable and Retractable Bavarium Wingsuit - Bavarium-Powered Rocket Booster also Boost and Take Off from Underwater - Shoulder Mounted Machine Gun - Homing Missiles HV01 Hoverboard - Portable - Can Travel on Electro-Mag Cables - Hovers Above Any Surface Including Water - Can Drag Rico Out From Underwater Holdt R4 Pitbull U-55S Pozhar U-24Z Zabijak CC10 Shotgun PBX Auto-Slug 4 Sequoia 370 Mag-Slug CS Wraith 225R-o SMG-2 Bavarium Splitter Defender Machine Gun SW9 Assault Rifle SW7-PBA Assault Rifle Niagara 9mm Bullpup AT7 RPG AT3-X RPG M488 PGL-6 Grenade Launcher PBX Mine Launcher 2A7 21-J Smart-Rifle LRD-3 Sniper Rifle PBX Super-Sniper 4 Yellowstone Auto Sniper Stormalong EM Zero Demon Crossbow PWC V4.2 Wind Gun RG-PBA 9 Railgun DA 9.3 Lightning Gun eDEN Spark Cow Gun...? Boomstick: And he's definitly equipped for the job. He's got pistols, shotguns, assault rifles, SMGs, machine guns, sniper rifles, missile launchers, grenade launchers; you name it, he used them all. But there are some that stands out, like one of my favorites: the Sequoia 370 Mag-Slug, a shotgun that kicks harder than my sister on PCP. Wiz: Well, one of my favorites is the Bavarium Splitter, an assault rifle that shoots molten, explosive Bavarium. It's indeed a deadly weapon, though it does looses accuracy at long range. Popup: Bavarium is an ore that's "the next level of uranium." It's been used as a powerful powersource, even used to power from forcefields on tanks and choppers to the entire eDEN Airship. The ore is also known to be explosive, magnetic, and radioactive. Wiz: Rico also has some guns that can deploy drones to assist him in battle. Boomstick: But let's get to the real deal. He has a gun that can shoot or summon lightning storms, an another that's basically the gravity gun, and one that can "blow" you away. Wiz facepalmed. Boomstick: But wait! Let's not forget the two best ones.... Wiz: The M488, which is a literal tactical nuke.... Boomstick: And last but not least: the eDEN Spark! It's a gun that doesn't shoot anything, but points a laser that can summon a GIANT PILLAR OF FUCKING LIGHTNING!!!! Popup: The eDEN Spark is powerful enough to oblitherate Bavarium tanks and choppers, even with their forcefields on. Boomstick: AAW MAN. Where can I get it? I WANT IT. Wiz: But firepower alone is still not enough to topple the dictators' forces. While he is an excelent driver and pilot, he has several gagets that serves as a means of transportation. He has a prototype hoverboard that can hover above any surface, including water. Though it's movement is mostly momentum based. Popup: Rico can use his Grappler to move with the hoverboard. But the hoverboard can maintain constant speed while on electro magnetic cables, which can also short circuit electrical systems. Boomstick: Eh, much better than those so called hoverboards with wheels or the ones that need a metal floor. Wiz: Rico also has a parachut that's reusable and retractable, which is much more efficient than today's parachutes. Boomstick: And the most badass wingsuit ever! It's got a rocket booster for flight, has a shoulder mounted machinge gun, and can launch homing missiles! popup: While it's debatable wether he should have the Skystriker Wingsuit, the Bavarium Wingsuit is technically superior. The same case goes to the Dual Parachute Trusters. Wiz: But his most reliable means of transportation is his trusty Grappler. Popup: Rico used to have the Protec Grappler G3, but it's clearly inferior to the JC2 Grappler model, so it was replaced. Not to mention, his Grappler have recieved much better upgrades overtime. Wiz:This wrist mounted grapple gun has a range of nearly 110 yards, can allows Rico to grapple to a new spot while mid-reeling in, and can allow him to cling onto almost any surface. But that's mearly the icing on the cake. It can shoot retractors, balloons, and boosters; which all have different mods to change their actions and abilties. Boomstick: Hell yeah! He doesn't just use them to pull two thing together, lift objects, or give your car a boost; ohohohoho no! With the mods and customization, he can set them up to do tons of things! He can make floating platforms, sling shots, improvised homing missiles, improvised aircrafts, make vehicles like tanks fly, can make floating bombs, make traps, the sky's the limit with this thing! Wiz: I know, right?! There are possibly over 4000000 combinations the Grappler can use. Really, this is one of the most versatile arsenals I've ever seen. Popup: According to Tom Sheldon, the Grappler is worth $3000000! However, he was likely refering to the JC2 model; with further upgrades, the Grappler's worth is most likely higher! Wiz: It's so facinating, I had to make one myself. With my scientific mind and some parts in my lab, I made a fully functional replica of the Grappler. I'd say this is one of the most impressive pieces of technology ever created. Boomstick: Awesome! Give me that! *Takes the Grappler* Wiz: Hey- w-wait! I haven't test it yet! Boomstick: Time to take this puppy out for a spin! *Shoots, grappled, and retracts* Woa- WOAH!!!! *Crashes* ...I'm fine! ...Partly. Wiz: *Facepalmed* Anyways, while his arsenal is more than impressive, the person using them is what makes them powerful. Rico is clearly stronger than a normal man. Boomstick: Seriously! The dude's got one hell of a hide! He constantly tanked point blank explosions and got right back up like it didn't even happen! Popup: This is consistent, as Rico previously defeated Baby Panay, who survived a point-blank grenade powerful enough to collaps a roof. Wiz: He can seemingly land or survive terminal velocity with barely any issues. In contrast a normal man would certainly break bones from a 20 ft fall. Boomstick: He's strong enough to turn a nuke's flight fin and then steered the missile! If that wasn't enough, he survived literal head-on collision with one of those storm cores. He was knocked out for only a few seconds! Wiz: But with his arsenal, he can do so much more. With his Grappler, he can move giant boulders and even ginormous sone rings in a necropolis. Boomstick: The Grappler's ain't just strong, it's quick enough to tag jets in the sky. Wiz: Comparing these jets in the games to real life fighters, they must be traveling up to Mach 2. Boomstick: If that's not enough, his Grappler can boost him fast enough to escape explosions with his wingsuit! Wiz: This means Rico can travel over Mach 5! You'd think the force of the Grappler would rip his arm off. Boomstick: No wonder the dude's so tough! *Liberated 7 Countries *Single-Handedly Defeated Entire Armies - Captured Many Settlements, Bases, Facilities, Factories, and Fortresses - Assaulted the eDEN Airship and Stingray Area - Stopped Demon Infestation Across Solis - Destroyed a Fleet of 7 Agency Submarines *Dodged Gunfire and Missiles *Survived Artillery Fire, Point-Blank Explosions, Terminal Velocity Falls, and Lightning Strikes *Outpaced Ninjas, Black Hand Ghosts, and Agency Operatives *Won Numerous Solino Underground Challenges *Rided on Cars, Missiles, and Jets like Skateboards without Slipping Off *Hacked 4 Nuclear Missiles *Dismantled Project Illapa *Lead Several Rebel Groups to Victory *Pulled Nuclear Missile's Flight Fin and Steered the Missile Off-Course *Survived Literally Head-On Collision with the Illapa Core *Survived Being Blown Away by a Blizzard *Flew Around and then Down into a Tornado while Dodging Debris *Landed Terminal Velocity Falls without Any Injuries *Survived Being Thrown Around by a Tornado *Survived Close Proximity to M488 Explosion *Tethers can Turn Ginormous Stone Rings in Isla De Los Annilos *Grappler can Tag Grappling Agents and even Speeding Jets *Out-Sped and Escaped Massive Explosions with Grappler and Wingsuit without Rocket Booster *Defeated Mendoza, Zhang Sun, Mirkov, Washio, Baby Panay, Di Ravello, Eden, Gabriela, Espinosa, Huchasunqu, and Agent Miller Wiz: It's no surprise that he has what it takes to tear down regimes no problem. He's capable of pushing back entire armies all on his own. Boomstick: From heavily armed fortresses to a floating airship in the sky to demonic... bug... things... to an entire fleet of submarines, Rico's definetly ain't messing around! Wiz: He's not just all brawn, he's capable of hacking computures; reprograming SAM launchers and even nuclear missiles. He's even successfully lead multiple rebel groups to victory. Boomstick: Yeah yeah, let's go back to the awesome stuff. He's so badass, he flies in storms and tornados just for fun! Rico's even beaten three gangs in tons of Twisted Metal style challenges! Wiz: Rico's certainly deadly in combat; fought and outpaced ninjas, invisible foes, and even other agents with similar Grapplers as his own. He's even quick enough to tag agents while they're Grappling. Popup: Note that the agent's Grapplers have JC2 functionallity, which is inferior to Rico's own current Grappler. However, the JC2 model Grappler do seem to be able to reach some levels of Rico's current Grappler's speed, likely up to Mach 2. Wiz: Of course, he's tough enough to survive explosions and lightning strikes.... Boomstick: But how about that time while he was wingsuiting, he crashed into one of those Storm Cores head on! All that did was knock him out for just a few seconds! Wiz: This Illapa Core is the same one that was fast enough to chase down a private jet, which can travel up to Mach 1. And the Illapa Core is likely travelling 3x faster than that. Boomstick: Damn! Are you sure he's no super soldier or something like that?! Wiz: Rico's has defeated many foes throughout his time, such as Baby Panay, Di Ravello, and even former fellow agent Emerson Miller. Popup: Agent Miller is said to be a very skilled and cunning member of the Agency. He's the one who commanded the fleet of submarines. Plus, he has a cloaking device and his own Grappler. Boomstick: How did Rico face good old Emmy you ask? By blowing up his fleet of subs, then chased him down and took him head on, like a boss! Wiz: Okay. We can all agree that he's a hardcore badass, he thinks so too, and can be a bit reckless. Boomstick: If he's too full of himself, he be in trouble in the battlefield or a stunt accident. Wiz: And he mostly preferes a more... loud and destructive approach, and sometimes does everything by the seat of his pants. Boomstick: But even with those flaws, Rico is a beast in combat. All regimes will tremble before him as he tears through their iron fists. Wiz: Beware of the former agent Rico Rodriguez> Otherwise, there'd be some collateral. A LOT of collateral. Rico: Did my father tell you the Rodriguez family motto? Espinosa: It's not something we ever really discussed. Rico: Don't fuck with a scorpion unless you're prepared to get stung! Nathan Spencer armed and ready for Death Battle Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, and we've ran our date trough all possibilities. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEE!!!! Death Battle Result Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Cyborg themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles